


New Start

by Miry0chan



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Being Lost, Forests, Legends, M/M, injuried Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miry0chan/pseuds/Miry0chan
Summary: AU written for the Fluri Month 2017.Sometimes, getting lost is the best way to find the right path.





	New Start

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers !  
> Here is the translation of a small one-shot I write for the Fluri Month 2017. It's a little late, I know, but it took me some time to write the English version. Big thx to Nightfoot who accept to beta read it. It was a big help ! :D
> 
> Beta: Nightfoot  
> Themes: Promise, separation, illness / injury.  
> Disclaimer: Tales of Vesperia, Flynn, Yuri, etc ... belong to Namco Bandai.  
> This is a Fluri fic. Don't like, don't read. ;)

"A single meeting can turn into a great adventure. "  Nicolas Carteron

The forest. A place full of stories and legends. A place that arouses fear and mistrust. Few people pass through these areas of lawlessness alone and fewer still are those who do it by night, when the demons sheltered by the woods awaken at dusk and stalk the woods until dawn.  
Over the centuries, each town and village has built its own rumors, its own legends about the woods and the land around them.  
The Sorcerers’ Wood was one of those forests feared through legends. The villagers of Atherum, located nearby, never set foot in these woods except in cases of absolute necessity. And even then, they remained close to the edge.  
Even children who’d willingly violate the usual rules distrusted these woods. However, some of them had tried to venture there out of bravado, but, to date, only one of them survived: an orphan of 13 years named Yuri Lowell.

XxXxX

Dawn was barely born when Yuri Lowell, 17 years old, left the small barn where he had spent the night. He never really knew his parents since he was an orphan of war. When he was a child, the villagers had taken pity and harbored him in turn, but since he was strong enough to work, he needed to earn food and shelter. Tired of this existence, he finally decided to leave the village, which was a difficult choice because he was still grateful to the families who once took care of him.  
Passing the straps of his small leather bag over his shoulder, he quickly scanned the village square to check that no one was there and he went to the high walls. He quickly climbed them, as usual, and sat on the cold, damp stones at the top. It was still dark when he glimpsed the outlines of the Sorcerers’ Wood. The village fowl hadn’t even begun to sing. Good. No one would see him go into the forest and no one would try to follow him.  
Yuri slid along the wall, his long jet black hair waving quietly behind him, and then took a determined step towards the woods he had once defied and that had very nearly killed him.

XxXxX

A few years earlier (13 years old)

Being an orphan, having no family of his own, was a major problem for Yuri. Sometimes, kids his age were jealous because their parents focused their attention on him, even though he was not part of the family. When this kind of thing happened, the young boy had to suffer all forms of provocation and intimidation. It usually ended in fights or a verbal joust in a remote part of the village, where adults could not surprise them.  
One day, a boy named Zagi challenged him to a stupid dare: go to the heart of the Sorcerers’ Wood and make it back before dark. Both were supposed to bring back a demon hair to prove themselves. Despite the danger, Yuri accepted.   
They left together shortly after noon, when most adults had returned to their fields or shops.  
Yuri walked a long time through the poorly maintained wood, brambles tore at his hands, his face, and clothes, tree roots made him stumble and leaves almost completely obscured the sunlight, making it an even more frightening and dark place. After several hours of walking, he noticed that the light was now almost null and he had no way to return to the village: he was completely lost and without any resources. But what worried him the most was that he did not feel any sense of panic or anxiety. His body seemed almost anesthetized, unable to react. He still walked several minutes, trying to find his way, before finally collapsing at the foot of a tree.  
When he awoke, a little later, he was not in the woods anymore. He was convinced of it before opening his eyes: he smelt the delicate aroma of soup bubbling quietly in a pot and he distinctly heard the crackling of wood fire. His body seemed covered with a thick blanket and, under his aching head, he felt a pile of straw covered with a cloth.  
Painfully, Yuri opened his eyes and glanced around: it was a simple little hut with a hearth, a small bench, a straw mattress on which he was lying, and a large quantity of herbs and various accessories hanging from the ceiling and decorating almost the entire wall facing the door. Finally, close to him, Yuri noticed a blond boy sitting on a stool. He was busy petting a good sized dog whose head rested on his knees. Absorbed in this task, he hadn’t noticed that the wounded dark-haired boy was conscious again and Yuri took the opportunity to observe him closely. The young man seemed to be the same age as him, or a little more, but he already had an impressive build. His blond hair, almost golden in the dim firelight, was cut very short, and he wore simple clothes: a shirt which was white at some point and long dark breeches of indefinable color.  
Finally turning his attention to the face of the other youngster, Yuri realized he had raised his head as well and their eyes met.  
It was then that Yuri became certain that he was not in the village. He had never seen such eyes, with irises clear blue like a swirling river. These sweet and melancholic eyes were unforgettable.  
Undecided on what to do, Yuri tried to get up but his host stopped him with a soft, friendly gesture.  
“You were poisoned by the bark of a tree in the forest. I’ve given you the antidote but you’ll have to rest a few more hours, until your body recovers. I prepared some food; you hungry?”  
The voice of his savior was hot and low, albeit with a few high notes here and there. It was a very pleasant voice that almost rocked him back to sleep, but he was also hungry and he willingly accepted the offer.  
While eating, he tried to learn more about the boy who had apparently saved him, but the young blond agreed only to reveal his name, Flynn, and that of his dog, Repede. After the meal, he pushed Yuri back to sleep before returning to his own business, his faithful companion behind him.  
Two days passed without the two teenagers really speaking to each other. The only other information Yuri gleaned was the way he nearly perished: the cuts left by the thorns had allowed small debris peels to penetrate his body, poisoning his blood in the process. He was found in time by Repede that led his master to him, allowing him to be saved.  
On the third morning, Yuri was sufficiently recovered to be able to stand up without feeling any pain, which was a good sign if he believed his host who, on his part, seemed to grow more nervous with each passing day. Every time he saw him, the blond launched frantic glances at his dog, like to ask a silent question. Meanwhile the animal seemed perfectly comfortable with Yuri and willingly approached him to get a few pats.  
After much hesitation, driven by the confidence of his dog, Flynn finally broke the surrounding silence.  
“When are you going back to your village? ”  
Yuri looked at him in surprise.  
“I don’t know. We can not really say that I know the way since I got lost before arriving here. And it’s not like someone is waiting for me…”  
The blonde nodded. It made sense. Those who entered the woods never survived. Actually, he, himself, had contributed to this slaughter since he refused numerous times to help the lost ones, condemning them to die slowly. The remorse gnawed at him, of course, but he could not bring himself to help people who probably were part of the mass that had burned his father for ‘witchcraft’.  
For Yuri, it was different. They were the same age and Repede chose to save him. He had insisted that Flynn follow him to the unconscious boy and had even licked his face to try to wake him up. Therefore, the blond felt obliged to intervene and did not regret it. He just feared the reaction of the villagers if Yuri returned to them. Would they turn their backs on this boy? Would they put in place a search party to find and eliminate him, like they did with his father? He wanted to be certain that the other teen would not betray him. That’s why he insisted:  
“While no one expects you to get out of these woods, perhaps there is there someone who cares for you. Maybe your mother? ”  
“She’s dead.”  
The response was brutal to the point that Flynn felt like he’d taken the door of his hut to the face.  
“Sorry” he mumbled, looking down.  
“There’s nothing to be sorry for really; I don’t even remember her, nor my father. He had already gone to war when I was born.”  
“You don’t have any family left either?”  
The two boys stared at each other a long moment before Yuri shook his head no. Flynn threw himself into his arms, almost sending him over the edge of his stool, and hugged him hard.  
“I’m so happy to have helped you,” he whispered in Yuri’s neck in a strangely hoarse voice.  
Initially surprised, the dark-haired teen embraced him too, happy to have finally found someone who shared his feelings of abandonment and loneliness.  
The next day, Yuri decided to return to the village. He would’ve liked to stay with Flynn, especially since no one would’ve sought to find him, but the forest harbored too many secrets and danger which he knew nothing about, and he would not be a burden to the one who was now his friend. So he promised to keep Flynn's secret and to return to him when he was ready. Then, guided by Repede, he managed to return to the town without incident, avoiding the poisonous or toxic plants.  
The villagers had welcomed him with surprise, some were frightened, but after a cumbersome and tedious session of exorcism, which he voluntarily gave himself up to, things seemed back to normal. The only difference was that, now, the other kids avoided him, which was not to displease him in the least.  
Yuri spent four years alternating handicrafts and learning at the apothecary, to obtain a solid foundation in order to keep his promise. He also listened attentively to the elders’ stories which harbored many clues about past and forgotten knowledge.  
Then, finally, came the day of his departure.

XxXxX

Present (17 years old)

Yuri had walk in the woods for about half an hour when he heard noises. It was very light, but he distinctly perceived the rustling of leaves in the bushes surrounding him. Cautious, he pulled out his hunting knife from its case and prepared to defend himself. His whole body was tense and ready to fight when Repede arose in front of him, wagging his tail. Relieved, the dark-haired young man put his weapon away and crouched down to stroke the animal, who came without being begged to.  
After this joyful reunion, Repede nibbled one of his sleeves, pulling it slightly, as if to make him follow. Yuri complied and followed the dog through bushes to the hut which was in most of his dreams for the last four years. It had not changed much, except that there was more moss on the roof.  
Flynn was on the doorstep, sitting on a chair. He cut a piece of wood, throwing, from time to time, a look towards the trees. When he saw his dog followed closely by his friend, he jumped up and gave him a warm smile before taking him in his arms. Dropping his backpack, Yuri did the same before following the blond inside the cabin, which was now also his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy this little one-shot. Feel free to review. ;)


End file.
